Negotiations of the Canine Variety
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: He figures it's a solid argument or at least stronger than dogs are cool and who wouldn't want a canine mascot in Atlantis? (Sparky)


**Category:** fluff/romance

 **Pairing:** Sparky, established relationship

 **Summary:** He figures it's a solid argument or at least stronger than dogs are cool and who wouldn't want a canine mascot in Atlantis?

 **Warnings:** None.

 **Disclaimer:** Own Nada!

 **Author's Notes:** Set in a time and place somewhere in a future where Elizabeth didn't get infected by nanites. I promised a happy fic, here it is :)

* * *

"No."

The air of finality to her tone doesn't quite ring true and John's mouth lifts in a faint smirk, the rest of his expression remaining tight and on point as he steps further out onto the balcony. He doesn't make a habit of throwing out off the cuff requests, not since somehow managing to charm his way into Elizabeth's personal life, and this by comparison should be a far less complicated ask. "Give me one good reason why not?"

The warm breeze whips her hair masking a raised eyebrow as she moves her gaze away from the horizon. There's a subtle shift in his hand, almost like he's about to step forward and help, but he catches himself and she resorts to pushing back the errant curls herself offering an equally wary smirk. "I don't have to give a reason, this isn't a negotiation."

"Well it _should_ be." It's childish but he's never won any of their arguments by sticking to her rules. She's a foreign diplomat, trained in the art of manipulating... so yeah, every so often he needs to play fast and loose to get them on an even playing field. He's not ashamed to admit it. He's seen her run rings around some of the hardest, egocentric, smarmy political leaders in the Pegasus galaxy and in his opinion the fact he can sway her without fancy words makes him one of the luckiest men in _any_ galaxy. "Come on, you let McKay run around Atlantis unsupervised."

It's a goad, one she knows better than to entertain but when his expression softens with amusement it takes all her willpower not to mimic his cheeky smile. Instead she folds her arms regarding him with an indignant snort, "you think I don't regret that half the time?"

The hint of sarcasm doesn't seem to deter him. if anything it encourages a pathetic sort of pout to appear on his lips and she shakes her head angling back toward the railing. She's been trying to steel herself against his pleading, forcing herself not to give in to his antics so easily, and she focuses her gaze on a fixed point reaffirming her resolve. "I'm sorry John but I can't authorise allowing a pet on Atlantis."

" _Ah,_ not a pet-" he waves his finger highlighting the correction, "a dog... and think about the tactical advantage it could give us. We can train him to pick up scents, scout for Wraith, not to mention he'd move twice as fast as us out in the field. He could be a genuine asset you've just got to look at the bigger picture."

He figures it's a solid argument or at least stronger than dogs are cool and who wouldn't want a canine mascot in Atlantis? If things become desperate he might fall back on the soft approach but for now the crease in her forehead is a indication she's actually considering it and he steals the opportunity to move in closer. "I know it's a big responsibly and we'd have to make some changes but I'm sure there'll be plenty of people willing to lend a hand."

"Good for moral." She fills in the insinuation, feeling the heat of his breath dance along her neck. She really ought to stop him, draw a line somewhere, but even though an objection hovers on her lips she makes the mistake of swallowing it and inviting the possibility. "You realise this would be a huge commitment. Have you even thought about food consumption, walking him, where he's going to sleep?"

"With us..." his mouth curves around a wry smile, "you let Sedge on the end of the bed." He feels rather than sees her blush and drops a kiss over her heated skin. He knows she's trying to be objective. Not everyone in the expedition is a dog person but he has no doubt that if it was just the two of them they'd already be discussing names. He likes Bogart or Chewy II, though the later could get confusing in the field and he deems it a work in progress as she pulls away from him.

"John, I'm serious. You can't just-" she falters as he catches her waist, the protest falling beneath a heavy sigh. She should be mad but all she can muster is mild annoyance at his smug expression. "I haven't said yes."

"I know." He gives in, deciding that preempting her might be pushing things a little too far this time. Instead he circles the edge of her t-shirt tugging her closer and offering a lopsided grin. At the end of the day it's her call and he won't begrudge the decision but somewhere in the back of his mind 'yes' is one step closer to the two of them starting a family. It's a topic they haven't really discussed but he hopes it might crop up in the not too distant future, maybe on a late night stroll with their first new addition. "Just think about it-" he lets his grip slacken but doesn't quite let go, "if after a couple of days you still think it's a bad idea maybe we can take a trip to the mainland, see if we can find a good home for him."

She nods deciding it's a fair compromise and when his arm finally drops she trails her hand down giving his fingers a squeeze.

They'll talk about it again in a few days.

Except they don't.

They never quite get around to it and three weeks later the animal is a permanent fixture on the end of their bed, another lost traveller finding refuge within the walls of Atlantis. It might not have been a negotiation but there's one thing they've definitely agreed to as an afterthought.

Neither McKay or Zelenka are allowed to name him.


End file.
